Magnificent Secrets
by shirleytemple1955
Summary: Bella discovers a special cave, which she decides to show Edward. -Lots of fluff-
1. Chapter 1

"Where exactly are we going, Bella?" Edward asked, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. I giggled, Edward looked too adorable. He grinned and swept me into his arms.

"Do you enjoy frustrating me?" He asked seductively, breathing into my face. My head swam for a few minutes before I could think coherently again. I playfully shoved him away.

"Yes, I do. And you'll just have to be patient a little longer, Edward. We're almost there." I grabbed his hand and continued walking. He reluctantly let me pull him towards our destination.

One day, when I had been out with Jacob, I had stumbled across this secret cave. I'd come back later, by myself, and fully explored the cavern. Wasn't I pleasantly surprised by its magnificent secret. I'd convinced Alice, who'd already seen me do this, to keep it secret from Edward. Right now, I was leading Edward toward my enchanted wonder. I hope he likes it.

To make it even more romantic, I'd convinced Edward to let me show him his surprise at twilight. We'd started out on the journey at seven. Now it was almost nine. Curse these slow human legs. Edward had offered to carry me there on his back, if I told him where we were going. No way, Jose. So we were tramping along in the Washington wilderness, trying to make our way to the forgotten cavern.

I spotted my landmark, an old spruce tree, a few yards ahead. Excited by the nearness of the grotto, I started to jog. Big mistake. Almost immediately, I tripped. But before I could hit the ground, a marble hand snaked around my waist.

"In a hurry, are we?" Edward teased. I was embarrassed for tripping, and got even angrier when Edward mocked my ability to walk. I "hmph"ed and detangled myself from his icy cold hands. I had only gone two steps when the arms wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms to my side.

"Don't be mad," he whispered, breathing into my ear. "You're just so adorable," here he moved to my neck, "when you trip." I no longer had the ability to talk, only stand there as he slowly kissed the nape of my neck, then kiss up to my earlobe, which he bit. I groaned, feeling my lungs stop working.

He pulled away suddenly and said, "Breathe Bella." I gulped in a huge breath, and exhaled as he chuckled. Edward turned me around and gazed into my eyes. "Are you mad?" he asked. I sighed and snuggled up to him.

"No." I breathed in his scent, the delicious aroma that clung to him. I felt his arms wrap around me, and I tipped my head up so I could see his face.

"If we don't start moving, we'll never make it before sunrise." I teased. Edward laughed and released me. We started walking again, talking about random things. After about midnight, we reached the entrance to the cave. Then I asked him a strange question.

"Can I blindfold you?" Edward blinked obviously not expecting this. He nodded his approval, and I laced the dark blue cloth over his eyes. Then I took his hand, and led him into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt myself being pulled by Bella as I followed her into the cave. At least, I think it was the cave. Since I was blindfolded I couldn't tell. But my angel had asked me to do this for her, and I couldn't refuse her. So I allowed myself to be led wherever we were going. Eventually we stopped, and I heard Bella slide something across the floor. I think we were deep inside the cavern based on the lack of the sound of chirping crickets and swaying branches. I felt Bella carefully set me down on something hard. Probably wood. Then she removed the blindfold.

I was sitting on a brown bench, wood, as I suspected, but that isn't what caught my attention. The bench was under a lake. The water reflected blue light onto the gray walls, swirling and dancing under the full moon. The bottom of the lake was actually clear, like diamonds or crystals. I had never seen anything like this, and was grateful Bella was willing to share it with me. I looked over at her and smiled. But her eyes told me that there was still more to come.

Bella walked to the center of the cavern, where a clear rock, like that holding the lake, was. She lowered herself so that she was behind the rock, watching me. Bella closed her eyes and started to tap a rhythm.

_Tap Tap. Tap Tap. Tip Tap._

She repeated the pattern four times before something strange happened. Another noise joined hers, even though she was still only moving her right hand. Now the melody sounded like:

_Tap Tap Boom. Tap Tap Boom. Tip Tap Clang._

Then the room was alive. Bella continued to tap the rock, and while she was doing that, the blue light started to form shapes. Soon, the walls showed a ring of tiny little men, with no individual features, only bodies. They moved with her beat, so every time she tapped, they stomped, when she tipped, they jumped, when it boomed, they waved their hands, when it clanged, they squatted. Here is what it looked like.

_Stomp Stomp Wave. Stomp Stomp Wave. Jump Stomp Squat._

Over and over they danced, swishing and pounding and leaping. Then Bella started to chant.

_Give them a water bucket, give them a mop_

_Give them a dirty floor and they'll clean it up_

_They say, "Um bada, um bada" ( and the light men replied to her call saying "Um bada, um bada)_

"_Walla walla, dragoling (Walla wall dragoling)_

"_Esh ben esh ben (esh ben esh ben)_

"_Gralla watta dog dig (gralla watta dog dig)_

She sang through ten verses of that nature, telling of creatures that do anything that their asked, as long as you give them food. It was actually quite clever. Eventually, when the dancing men were almost completely faded she launched into the last verse.

_Give me a living sky, give me the moon_

_Give me a thousands light that go away at noon_

_They say, "Baba aba wangdoodle (Baba aba wangdoodle)_

"_Ish sonda moor (Ish sonda moor)_

"_Hakka oi yishbeen (Hakka oi yishbeen)_

"_Cre salli ba (Cre salli ba)_

Then the most remarkable thing happened. The moving men soared into the air and formed tiny balls of light, and raced into the gray stone ceiling. When everyone of them had disappeared, I blinked my eyes. Above me, where I had seen a lake, was the darkest, yet brightest, night sky I've ever seen. Bella came over and sat with me, gazing at our makeshift sky. I was flabbergasted as to how she discovered this amazing place.

I turned to her, to ask her a million questions, and felt my unnecessary breath leave my body. My angel was glowing in a white light. Every pore of her body was emphasized, her face, her curves, her hair, her legs, her arms, her eyes…It was breathtaking. If I could see her like this all the time, I wouldn't need anything else in life. She realized I was staring at her and flushed a delicate pink.

I lifted her chin and stated, "There's no need to be embarrassed. You're the most beautiful thing in the world." Bella flushed a deeper red, but didn't duck her head like she had before. I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. And I continued kissing her, all night, under the cave's stars.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't understand some of the words Bella says, that's ok. You're not supposed to. They are completely made up. As you can see, there is fluff, fluff, and more fluff. The first chapter is in Bella's POV, and the second chapter is Edward's (just as an F.Y.I)<strong>


End file.
